Because, I Love You
by usane-san
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, walau aku tau bahwa hati dan jiwa ragamu telah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku juga tau bahwa aku hanyalah orang luar yang tak pantas untuk memilikimu barang sedetik pun." / "Jauhi aku! Kau tau? Kau manusia paling menjijikkan yang pernah kutemui selama ini." / "Maaf, maafkankan aku.." . Sum gaje, judul gak sesuai. Langsung baca aja. RnR? -CHAP 1 UP!
1. Prolog

**Because, I Love You**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru, SasuSaku.**

**Warn : Sho-Ai, abal, gaje, cerita pasaran, miss typo, alur maju mundur, dsb. **

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"__Aku mencintaimu, walau aku tau bahwa hati dan jiwa ragamu telah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku juga tau bahwa aku hanyalah orang luar yang tak pantas untuk memilikimu barang sedetik pun."_

_"__Kau menjijikkan, bocah."_

_"__Aku menyesal telah melahirkanmu ke dunia."_

_"__Aku mencintaimu."_

_"__Aku baik-baik saja saat kau menganggapku tidak ada. Yang terpenting kau tak menyuruhku untuk menjauh itu sudah lebih dari cukup."_

_"__Segeralah enyah dari kehidupanku! Aku sudah muak melihat wajah serta semua yang ada pada dirimu itu!"_

_"__Raihlah semua keinginanmu. Bibi akan selalu mendukungmu."_

_"__Aku mencintaimu."_

_"__Tunggu, Sasuke! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Apa yang kau lihat tak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan."_

_"__Sudah cukup. Tenanglah. Walaupun semua orang meninggalkanmu dan dunia berbalik membencimu. Percayalah. Saat itu aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Tak peduli apapun kondisinya."_

_"__Jauhi aku! Kau tau? Kau manusia paling menjijikkan yang pernah kutemui selama ini."_

_"__Kau yang terburuk."_

_"__Jangan pernah menyesali apa yang telah kau ucapkan, anak muda."_

_"__Dimana? Ada dimana dia?"_

_"__Karena aku mencintaimu."_

_"__Jangan bersedih, ne?"_

_"__Maaf, maafkankan aku.."_

.

.

.

**Hallo hallo, usa comeback dengan ff baru. Ini baru prolog aja, gomen kalo jelek, soalnya ini ide tiba-tiba lewat aja di otak usa jadi ya gitu deh. Hehe. Usa niatnya mau bikin ff yang hurt gitu tapi gak tau bisa atau gak, jadi usa bakal coba semampunya. **

**Kalo misalnya banyak yang suka and review usa bakal lanjut. Tapi kalo gak ya usa delete terus bikin yang baru lagi. Oh iya, usa gak bisa janji update cepet loh ya. Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. **

**Kritik dan saran kalian sangat membantu proses pengetikkan ff ini. So, jangan lupa review yap ~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Because, I Love You**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru, SasuSaku.**

**Warn : Sho-Ai, abal, gaje, cerita pasaran, miss typo, alur maju mundur, dsb. **

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

.

.

Naruto menatap nanar orang di hadapannya. Tangannya terkepal kuat seakan siap melayangkan tinjuan di tangannya. Mukanya memerah menahan emosi yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun kepala. Dia sungguh benci melihat hal ini. Dia sudah sangat tak tahan melihat wanita di hadapannya selalu membawa laki-laki yang berbeda setiap harinya.

Jika wanita ini bukanlah ibunya, maka Naruto tak akan sudi menatap wajah wanita ini. Bahkan Naruto tak tau apakah wanita ini masih pantas untuk dipanggil sebagai seorang ibu. Lihatlah tingkahnya, bergelayut manja di tangan laki-laki yang tak dikenal Naruto. Sudah kesekian kalinya Naruto hanya bisa membuang nafas secara kasar untuk meredakan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Naruto, katakan pada ayahmu untuk tidur di sofa." Wanita itu berujar tanpa memandang Naruto melainkan terus berjalan lurus menuju kamar.

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, kedua manusia berbeda jenis tersebut telah hilang di balik pintu kamar milik ayah dan ibunya. Beberapa menit setelah pintu itu tertutup, seorang lelaki bersurai pirang memasuki rumah dengan menenteng sebuah tas kerja.

Naruto pun menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup. "_Tou-san_?" dahi Naruto mengernyit bingung saat melihat sang ayah menunduk sedari awal menginjakkan kaki di dalam rumah. "_Tou-san_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, menampakkan sebuah wajah yang rupawan namun ekspresi yang diberikan sangat tidak dapat diartikan. "Naru, apa _Kaa-san_ sudah kembali?" Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

Ayah Naruto–Minato, berjalan lurus menuju ruang tamu, mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa. Setelahnya melepaskan dasi dan jas kerja yang tadi dikenakannya. Naruto yang sedari tadi mengikuti sang ayah, hanya menatap gerak-gerik sang ayah dalam diam. Dia kembali membuka suara saat Minato hendak menidurkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"_Tou-san_ tidur di kamar Naru. Biar Naru yang tidur di sofa."

Minato menggeleng. "Kemarin kau sudah tidur di sofa, jadi sebaiknya—" ucapan Minato terpotong saat Naruto menarik tubuhnya dan menggiringnya menuju sebuah kamar yang diyakini adalah milik Naruto.

"Selamat malam." Ucap Naruto seraya berjalan keluar membawa selimut dan sebuah bantal kecil. Minato menatap kosong pintu di hadapannya. Perlahan setitik air bening keluar dari mata beriris _sapphire_ miliknya.

Dia merasa menjadi seorang ayah yang tak berguna. Padahal awalnya kehidupan keluarganya baik-baik saja bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat harmonis namun karena kejadian itu, kehidupannya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. "Maafkan _Tou-san_. Maaf." Minato berujar lirih.

Sedangkan Naruto yang berada di balik pintu hanya bisa memejamkan mata erat. Menahan gejolak emosi yang menggerogoti hati dan pikirannya. Dia masih mau berfikir rasional, dia tidak akan membiarkan amarahnya mengambil alih. Karena dia tau, segala sesuatu yang dilakukan dengan amarah hanya akan membuat segalanya semakin rumit.

**_usane-san_**

Mata beriris kelam itu berpendar, menatap setiap sudut ruangan di sekitarnya dengan bosan. Wajahnya yang semula datar kini semakin datar karena tidak ada hal apapun yang dapat dilakukannya. Jika dia tadi tidak menyetujui ajakan gadis bersurai bubble gum di hadapannya, sudah sangat diyakinkan bahwa dirinya akan tertidur dengan nyenyak di atas kasur empuk di rumahnya.

"Sakura.." pemuda beriris gelap itu membuka suara. Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari belahan bibir sang pemuda, namun gadis bersurai bubble gum itu mengerti dengan maksud dari keinginan sang terkasih memanggilnya.

Dengan cepat gadis itu membawa pakaian yang sempat dipilihnya tadi ke meja kasir untuk membayarnya. Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura berjalan kembali menuju tempat kekasihnya berada. "Ayo, Sasuke_-kun_."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum berjalan mengikuti langkah Sakura di depannya. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil kantung belanjaan di tangan Sakura hingga belanjaan itu beralih pada tangan milik Sasuke. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkiran.

Setiap orang yang mereka lewati pasti akan menatap mereka dengan tatapan entah itu kagum, iri, atau lainnya. Mereka berdua tampak serasi berdampingan, dimana sang lelaki memiliki wajah tampan dan sang wanita memiliki wajah yang cantik. Cocok bukan?

Sesampainya di parkiran, Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki sebuah mobil Benz berwarna hitam milik Sasuke. Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, hingga tiba di depan sebuah rumah cukup mewah yang didepannya tertera sebuah plat bertuliskan 'HARUNO'.

"Sasuke_-kun_, terima kasih untuk hari ini." Sakura sedikit berjinjit kemudian mengecup bibir tipis Sasuke cukup lama.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum lembut kemudian mengusap surai bubble gum Sakura pelan.

.

.

.

Helaan nafas berat dihembuskan Naruto sebelum dirinya melangkahkan kaki memasuki gedung sekolah di hadapannya. Saat ini Naruto sudah menduduki kursi tingkat akhir di Konoha High School dan dalam beberapa bulan Naruto akan lulus. Dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat menyebalkan ini. Bukan, dia bukan sebal karena harus belajar, justru Naruto tergolong murid tercerdas dalam angkatannya.

Yang dia sebal adalah murid-murid yang ada di dalam sekolah ini. Dia benci bagaimana cara mereka semua menilai dirinya, menilai keluarganya, dan menilai hidupnya. Semuanya hanya menilai segala sesuatu dari luar tanpa mau mencari tau kebenarannya.

"Hoh, rupanya kau masih berani datang ke sekolah, kukira kau sudah mati terlindas kereta kemarin." Baru satu langkah Naruto melewati pagar sekolah, dirinya sudah diberi sambutan 'selamat pagi' seperti itu.

Tanpa menggubris ucapan siswa yang diketahui adalah adik kelas sekaligus salah satu penyumbang dana terbesar di KHS, Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya. Sepanjang perjalanan memasuki kelas, Naruto terus dihadiahi ucapan 'selamat pagi' yang tak jauh berbeda dari tadi.

Sesekali juga Naruto diberi tatapan sinis, dikerjai oleh orang-orang yang entah masih memiliki perasaan atau tidak. Walau begitu Naruto tetap bersabar, hal seperti ini sudah biasa dia rasakan sejak setengah tahun lalu saat dirinya masih menduduki kursi kelas dua menengah atas.

Naruto menggeser pintu kelasnya dengan perlahan, setelahnya nampaklah kelas yang masih belum terlalu ramai. Dia melangkah menuju sebuah kursi kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan ke lipatan tangannya, masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Naruto.." suara seorang pemuda menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Yang dipanggil pun mau tak mau menatap pemuda lainnya yang bersurai coklat. "Ada apa Kiba?" dahi Naruto berkerut bingung mendapati wajah khawatir satu-satunya sahabat yang dia miliki di sekolah ini.

"Kau.. Apa kau sudah melihat mading sekolah?" Naruto menggeleng. Setelahnya Naruto hanya bisa pasrah ditarik entah kemana oleh Kiba.

Dan disinilah mereka saat ini. Berdiri di belakang kerumunan para siswa yang tengah mengelilingi mading. Beruntung tubuh mereka cukup kecil untuk dapat menyelinap masuk melalui celah-celah para siswa hingga akhirnya mereka berdiri tepat di depan mading. Kiba langsung menatap khawatir pada wajah Naruto yang menatap lurus ke arah mading.

Mata biru milik Naruto menatap penuh penasaran namun setelahnya hanya kekosongsan saja yang terpancar dari iris biru tersebut. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, tak mampu untuk mengeluarkan barang satu kata pun setelah melihat mading tersebut.

Di mading itu terpasang dengan jelas sebuah foto seorang pemuda bersurai raven dan gadis bersurai bubble gum tengah berciuman panas di dalam mobil. Kiba menepuk pelan bahu Naruto berusaha menenangkan sekaligus menyadarkan Naruto. Pemuda Namikaze tersebut mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Kiba kemudian memasang senyuman yang sarat akan kesedihan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kiba. Jangan khawatir." Ucap Naruto kemudian berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Kiba dan beberapa siswa yang berbisik-bisik sambil meliriknya.

.

Langkah kaki Naruto membawa dirinya hingga ke atap sekolah. Helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir Naruto, entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia menghela nafas berat dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun ini. Dia sungguh merasa lelah akan segala hal. Dia berharap semuanya bisa segera berakhir atau mungkin jika diijinkan, dia ingin hidupnya segera berakhir sekarang juga.

"Tidak tidak," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menepuk kedua pipinya. "Aku tidak boleh egois. Masih ada _Tou-san_."

Merasa dirinya sudah sedikit tenang, Naruto merebahkan tubuh tannya di atas lantai menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah serta tubuhnya. Sepertinya hari ini dirinya akan membolos dan melewati harinya di atap.

Ini jauh lebih baik daripada harus berhadapan dengan adik-adik kelas serta teman sekelas yang tak punya perasaan. Baru beberapa detik Naruto memejamkan mata, telinganya mendapatkan bunyi pintu masuk menuju atap yang terbuka dengan perlahan. Naruto yang pada dasarnya memang malas untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang mengganggu ketenangannya hanya berdiam diri di tempat.

"Naruto_-senpai_?" Naruto menoleh saat namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Dan dihadapannya kini tampak seorang Sakura Haruno yang sedang berdiri memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa, Haruno_-san_?"

"Um, begini _senpai_, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu," Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat tanda dia tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan gadis bersurai bubble gum di depannya. "Aku ingin meminta bantuan _senpai_ untuk membuat Sasuke_-kun_ mencintaiku dengan tulus tanpa paksaan." Lanjutnya.

Naruto terdiam. Hatinya sedikit mencelos saat mendengar ucapan Sakura. Rasanya dia ingin menghajar apapun yang bisa digapai oleh tangannya. Dia sungguh sudah tak tahan. Kenapa? Kenapa semua yang ada dalam hidupnya itu sugguh rumit?

Dia hanya ingin bahagia, apa itu salah? Naruto menggeram sesaat membuat Sakura yang sedari tadi masih berdiri di depannya sedikit melangkah mundur, ketakutan. Sesaat setelahnya Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum mengangkat wajahnya hingga iris biru langitnya bersirobok dengan iris hijau milik gadis primadona sekolah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu, kau tenang saja. Dan lakukan hal apapun seperti biasa. Biar aku yang turun tangan." Ucap Naruto melembut. Kini sebuah senyuman yang hampir tak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun terukir dengan apiknya di wajah manis nan tampan milik Naruto.

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban Naruto langsung mengembangkan senyumnya, membuat wajahnya yang cantik semakin terlihat cantik. Tanpa aba-aba gadis itu menerjang tubuh Naruto hingga mereka terjungkal kebelakang dengan posisi Naruto terlentang di atas lantai. "_Arigatou_. Kau _senpai_ yang paling aku sayangi."

Tangan kiri Naruto terulur untuk membalas pelukkan Sakura sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai milik Sakura. Dia menelusukan wajahnya ke kepala Sakura dan menghirup aroma **_shampoo_** Sakura yang menenangkan hatinya yang sempat kalut.

Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, sesosok pria dengan perawakan yang cukup tinggi melihat kegiatan mereka sedari tadi. Matanya yang semula datar kini berkilat tajam penuh kebencian entah pada Naruto atau Sakura. Tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku tangan milik pemuda itu memutih. "Brengsek!" umpatnya seraya berlalu dari sana.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

.

.

.

**Oke. Ini cerita gaje pake banget #pundung. Gomen, kalo misalnya alur gak sesuai apa yang kalian harapkan. Alur yang terpikir pas usa ngetik cuman ini jadi ya gitu deh. Moga-moga kalian masih berniat baca ff jelek ini. Arigatou buat yang udah review, fav & follow. **

**Buat yang minta lanjut ini udah di lanjut. Buat yang nanya siapa yang ngejer siapa atau siapa yang bakal kecewa, tunggu kelanjutan ff yap, kalau di spoiler ntar jadi gak seru dong. Hehe**

**And then, RnR ? **


End file.
